broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Storm
Summary Black Storm, or "Stormy" as he preffers to be called, is a slightly larger than average, black unicorn with an affinity for storms and air-related magic, he is in possession of a powerful and multifunctonal spellbook that allows him to analyse and copy any spell he sees in books or cast by others to his book. He has been trained in "all matters military and magical" since he was a foal and despite his age he has proven to be a very effective, if somewhat machiavellistic, commander on the battlefield. Description 'Magical abilities and powers:' Stormy's specialty is air magic, but he is able to achieve somewhat unexpected effects by combining air magic with other kinds of magic. Here's an oversight of all regularily used and properly trained spells: Passive abilities: - Passively affects the weather, the weather is affected somewhat in accordance to Stormy's will and emotional state, though this is suppressed most of the time. - Rather then glowing with a regular magical glow, Stormy's horn emits small lightning arcs and bends winds around it when a spell is cast. Air magic: - Shockwaves, gusts and winds in many ways, shapes forms and strengths, summoned either from the horn (strongest) or from the direct enviroment - Air empowerment, using air magic to empower physical abilities, mainly increasing physical strength, however overcharging using this kind of magic may lead to electrical discharges occuring. - Weather manipulation, can summon and shape weather effectively (but only in a small area) by using magic, this is often used to manipulate clouds so that non-pegasi can stand on them so that the clouds can be used for transportation. - Lightning bolts and strikes of greatly variable power, arced from horn or summoned from the sky. - Anti magic in the form of purging magic, disrupting magic and banishing magic, this can be done either by sending it out in a bolt or wave of anti-magic energy from the horn, or by building up anti magic energy in something and then using it. (example: building up anti magic inside inside himself to shield from magic attacks or even reflect them back) - Extensive and powerful telekinesis, capable of using it to lift several objects and to use it to wield most kinds of weaponry effectively and precisely using telekinesis. Mix spells, these are spells that are learned from the spellbook: - Healing spell, a very complicated spell that purges all poison, disease and magic from Stormy and aids his recovery slightly in addition to supporting him enough to flee, due to its complexity he can only cast it on himself as anything un-monitored would disrupt the spell when cast on another, it needs to be maintained continuously and is easily broken. These are spells that Stormy has trained with and used often, other air spells can be cast powerfully but lack the nuances and control achieved by training. 'Physical traits and skills:' Physical traits: Stormy is a black unicorn that is bigger than the usual unicorn and even bigger than most earth ponies. He is remarkably tough and strong, mostly due to the fact that he has many years of fighting experience under his belt, in combination with a effective healing spell that has not only saved his life on many occassions but it has allowed his body to reinforce itself with scar tissue after each grievous wound that healed, his bones are especially tough to the point where he can perform a full powered body charge on a wall and actually expect it to budge. Though it should be noted that he is remarkably and inherently clumsy and un-coordinated when it comes to most physical actions, which in itself is yet another explanation for his resilience. Also somewhat resilient to poison and disease, but that is mostly due to his greater size and thus weight. Physical skills: Despite being strong and fast Stormy has remarkably few physical skills, usually relying on his mind, magic and manipulation of others to get the job done, however he may resort to using brute strength and smart thinking when forced into non-magical melee combat, the effectiveness of this kind of fighting greatly varies with the state of mind, the less emotional the more effective. Due to clumsyness and lazyness he generally does not do physical work, but he can craft many kinds of things using magic with artisan skill, not in small part thanks to his vast knowledge and his spellbook that copies down and helps search the required information. 'Personality and mental capacities:' Stormy's personality is an odd mix of many unexpected qualities and is hard to define, however some points can still be noted: - Stormy has little empathic ability. - Stormy has limited social skills and has trouble understanding others at times. - Stormy tends to over-think things and muck about details, this sometimes results absent-mindedness. Stormy's mental capacities are easier to define: - Stormy is very knowledgable, even though it doesn't always show, his long term memory is very good but his short term memory is lacking at times. - Stormy has been trained his entire life to use his mental capacity to its fullest and is capable of analysing and solving problems very effectively, however his ability to do so is greatly affected by his health state. - Stormy has an odd, chaotic way of thinking, while this is a problem at times it allows him to see solutions and opportunities where others can not see anything. - Stormy's ability to get concentrated varies, but when properly started it is very hard to break his concentration. History (keep in mind that this is a very simple compilation of to-be-expanded and yet-to-be-properly-fleshed out stories) 'History until reaching Equestria:' Stormy hails from an island off the coast of the republic of the Low lands, where he was found in a ruined town after a devastating storm ravaged the island and left it crumbling. He was taken in by the Stadhouder of the Low lands, who saw potential in the storm-causing-foal and he provided the best education in all matters military and magical money could buy. While initially learning didn't go well that eventually changed and Stormy mastered the arts quickly. The Low lands were at war at the time and as such young Black Storm was deployed for real combat very quickly, he learned the ways of the battlefield. Initially he served as magister general in the army of the Low lands, but was forced to flee when he was declared an outlaw in the aftermath of a conspiracy scheme which resuled in the death of the Stadhouder. He fled to the mountains where he eventually met an old "acquantance" of his, who was the leader of a mercenary army. His actuantance had heard of his exploits as such he offered to spare and provide protection in exchange for Stormy's service. Stormy agreed and proved to be a valuable asset to the army, in time he climbed up to second-in-command of the army. For a time this went on, well until they were betrayed by their own on a risky mission, Stormy and his acquantance were captured, but they managed to escape. In their flight Stormy got separated from the rest of those trying to flee and he made his way to the harbor of La Rochelle where he enrolled as a guard on a ship to set sail westward. The ship turned out to be a pirate ship, the captain turned out to know who Stormy was and what prizes he had to offer. This eventually leads to a battle on the ship in which Stormy eventually summons a storm which throws the ship on the cliffs of Everfree after throwing most of the crew overboard into the raging sea. 'Adventures within Equestria:' When Stormy wakes up on the shore he quickly flees into the Everfree forest.. He struggles to survive in the deep wilderness of Everfree while trying to retrieve his spellbook, which was found by Zecora, who passes it on to Twilight Sparkle for investigation. In time Stormy his way to Ponyville, which is completely alien to him. He tries to blend in and silently retrieve his book, but he fails to do so and is forced into confrontation, he flees Ponyville by manipulating the weather and by surprising Twilight with his disruptive anti magic. He flees into Everfree forest afterwards, with his book. Having no option or reason to return home he builds a home on top of a cliff overlooking a bay deep in Everfree forest by tricking several powerful magical creatures to store their magic in a gem, but the ponies of Ponyville did not forget him and he is forced into confrontation once more... Fan fiction Any fan fiction in which Black Storm appears will be listed here. Other Info 'Possessions of note' The magister general's spellbook: This spellbook was made for Stormy after his first grand victory as the general in command of the republic's army. The book is enchanted with the rarest of enchantments and magical reinforcements, rendering it nigh-indestructable but also giving it many functions, it can, for example, copy texts, spells and even memories and thoughts onto its pages with ease. It is bound to Black Storm by a very powerful spell, , which allows him to summon it to him at will, allows him to immediately find what he needs inside the countless pages and most importantly it allows him to decide who can read the book, those that he doesn't want to read the book will only see gibberish written in it. The spell that binds the book to Stormy is very strong but can be disrupted by either killing Stormy and banishing his spirit, or by fooling the spell with powerful illussion magic. (the latter has been done by "Black" Tzarina, while it allowed her to use the book it disallowed her to bind the book to anyone else) The spellbook seems to possess atleast some intelligence of its own and can levitate, adjust its size and teleport without aid. Category:Bronie Category:Male Category:Unicorn